Peaches and Hope
by candy-cake
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Castiel meet up in a diner that claims has the best peach pie. And Cas needs some reassurance. This was written before Dark Side of the Moon. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my second story ever. I hope you like it, I just thought that Cas needed some support on his God Hunt. And this was written before the sad sad sad episode "Dark Side of the Moon" that's why Cas is still looking for his Dad. Enjoy =]**

We were going inside a diner advertising the greatest peach pie this side of the Mississippi, so naturally it was a statement I was willing to test.

As Sam and I are getting out of the Impala Cas appears just out of reach of the door. "Jeez, Dude!" It surprises me every time he does that. We should have a warning word or something for every time he decides he wants to pay us a visit. Sam looks over when he hears me and greets Cas getting an acknowledging nod from him.

"What's up Cas?"

"I have checked most of the southern region in Asia. God was not there." He tells us in that matter-of-fact way he has a tendency to use when he needs to get a point across.

"Ok, well thanks for the bad news." We continue to walk towards the diner and I turn and I see people walking around looking happy and fresh. Why shouldn't they? It's a little cold but there are sun rays peeking out of the clouds making everything seem a little cheerier. And according to the sign they also grow the peaches that put a spring to your step. I wonder what they'd say if we told them that we are at the end of days. I don't know if this thought should amuse me or depress me anymore.

As I'm about to open the door I suddenly get bumped on the arm "oof, sorry" says a girl balancing some books as the rest of her things tumble to the ground "Watch it Sweetheart" I bend down and grab the last of things and put them back in her bag. "Thanks" She mumbles out with an embarrassed smile "Yeah, just watch where you're walking next time." She shakes her head "No problem." One last glance at our miserable group of misfits and she walks inside, just barely missing the door from hitting her on her way inside. How she's managed to stay alive in this world for this long baffles me. I can think of a hundred ways in which this incident alone could have ended badly.

We walk in after her, making out way to the back booth. This way we have the vantage point of the whole restaurant. As we're passing by the clumsy girl Cas stops behind her and places something by her books. She gasps and picks it up. When she turns around she pauses and takes a long enough stare at him to make it awkward.

Cas -or should I say Jimmy's body? attracts that kind of attention. It makes me wonder if Cas knows the power he has walking around in that meat.

Probably not considering the brothel incident.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost this." She manages to say, once again trying to smile away her embarrassment.

She slips on the silver bracelet on her left hand. It looks like a mini version of a rosary, it probably has a name but I've just never had to use it so it's not in my memory. She shakes her wrist and we take that as our queue to get to our table and please our stomachs.

The waitress comes by shaking her hips and pouting her pretty little lips into a smiling. "Good morning, are you ready to order?" She turns her bright blue eyes to Sam "What would you like today?" She asks him lacing up that sentence with more than just breakfast choices. I chuckle at her bluntness as Sam clears his throat, understanding too well the waitress' offer. Poor Cas the only one at the table not amused, making this another joke who lost a laugh thanks to heaven's lack in teaching its soldiers humor.

"Just coffee and a fruit salad thanks."

Naomi, as her name tag labels her, notices the turn down and moves on. She looks at me. "Coffee and a…double bacon cheese burger." I wink at her and she giggles. I don't know why I bother to look at the menu any more it's not like I actually consider getting anything different. "And you ?" She flips her hair. This girl is shameless. Just the way I like them.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You sure?" She bats her lashes waiting for the response.

"Yes"

"Ok, well I'll be right back." She turns and I watch her glide back to the window to put her orders.

**The rest will come later, please Review and tell me what you think. P.S. Last week's episode made me soooo saaaad and Dean you better go pick up that necklace! ... or Sam I just want someone to get it back (\_/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")__(") I just learned how to do this so I'm showing off =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I forgot the disclaimer, though I don't see why I would need one since it's very obvious Supernatural is not mine, but whateves. It does not belong to me blah blah blah ….**

**I also forgot to mention that I do not have a beta, mostly because I do not know of how to acquire one so if any could inform me I'd be very grateful.**

**Here is the next part of this story. I had the idea for this before "Dark Side of the Moon" Enjoy**

When the girl comes back with our orders she places them in front of us. I take a big gulp from my mug letting the hot coffee wash down my throat, immediately making the day seem a little more tolerable.

"So how 'bout it? Anything you wanna eat?" She smiles at Cas.

"No" defeated she goes back to harassing other customers. Not that I don't like the attention from good looking girls, I smile inwardly.

"So you got a new hunt for us Sammy?"

"Um, yeah, there have been a lot of disappearances going on at a cemetery two towns over. It's something we can check out on our way to Bobby's."

"Fine. Nothing better to kill time then with a simple hunt." I smirk, taking a bite out of my burger.

" Right" Sam says. Always the downer. We eat in silence for a few minutes until Sam looks over to Castiel "Are you all right Cas?" Cas' usual calm self starts to disintegrate right infront of me when Sam asks him that. He tilts his head in his usual trademark way and in a low voice begins one of the longest speeches I've ever heard him give "No. I'm sitting here waiting to hear what you have been doing to stop this mess we've made of the world and you're going to a simple hunt? You've got bigger things to take care of. I have been looking for my Father for weeks and I see no sign of him. It seems that wherever I turn I see the traces our mistakes have caused and I can't do anything to fix it. I'm starting to worry that I'll never find my Father or even worse that if I do find him it'll be too late. What will we do if He doesn't want to help, if after what we've done he decides it's too late to ask for forgiveness, to ask for help?"

At this rare revelation of emotion Sam and I just stare at him. Pretty sure that he had kept his voice low enough that no one noticed his rant I look at Sam and he just stares back. "Look, I know how you feel. Sam knows how you feel. Believe it or not we've been feeling it most of our lives. If that plan of yours fails we'll move on. To tell you that truth we haven't been putting all our bargaining chips on your God plan. So no worries." I tried to reassure him just as three slices of pie arrived at the table by the smiling Naomi girl. Sam just glared at me realizing that what I just said might not have been the most appropriate for our new-to-human-emotions friend. I guess that's why I always left this stuff to Sam when were on jobs.

Best peach pie this side of the Mississippi my ass, this pie is freaking delicious either side of the Mississippi. I shoveled more pie into my mouth.

"Cas, what Dean means is that we should have other options. We don't … we haven't found many useful ones but … I'm sure we'll get through this."

"Yeah, we just, you know, we don't want to put all our egg in one basket as the saying goes." Sam just gave me this look that told me to stop helping. With my foot firmly inserted in my mouth I shrugged and continued with Sammy's pie. Health freak has no idea what he's missing.

I've never put much faith into someone who would let all this bad crap go on in the world. I don't know why He wouldn't try to help if He could. We mere mortals are trying why shouldn't He? I guess that's why I don't understand why Cas is so upset. I mean I understand he wants to know where his father is. Been there done that, got the scars to prove it but I can't comprehend beyond that.

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review =] Can't wait for the next episode, soooo excited, 100****th**** episode whoot whoot !!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OOOO last chapter for these story! Makes me smile ^_^ Anyway thanks for reading and just so you don't confuse me for a Supernatural owner(right cause that could happen, oohh the dreams of a fan) I do not own supernatural *sad face***

**Thanks so much to one particular person, GirlyGhoul, for using that magic wand of yours to fix my mistakes *Thumbs up to you* \o/**

**On to the show, erm, chapter...**

We ate in silence for a while. Cas contemplating the rain, Sam looking through some book and me savoring the pie. Pie always seemed to help when we were younger. Once for Sammy's birthday dad had gone off to some hunt and didn't leave enough money for cake, so instead I saved up my lunch money to buy him a cherry pie. I figured it could count as a cake and a present.

I sigh, wishing for the times when pie could solve all our problems.

"So Cas, where to next?"

He just looks up stumbling out of his thoughts, "I don't know. Looking one place at a time is not fast enough. I feel like I might as well sit here and wait for something to happen." He stands up and walks out of the booth. We watch him walk away from us and then he is stopped by the clumsy-girl.

As I move away from Sam and Dean the girl we encountered as we were entering the diner approaches "Excuse me. Um, I don't know why but I have this strange feeling about you. Like, like there's something I need to tell you."

This girl, my Father's creation is standing here trying to help me. What can she possibly know? So much time I spend with these strange creatures and I still fail to understand them. I become more like them each passing day, yet I still feel distant. Would it be easier to be human if I had started human?

"I'm sorry, I'm being rude. My name is Evelyn." I tell the man in the trench coat awkwardly, sticking my hand out for him to shake. He takes it, staring at me, like if this was something he didn't do very often, making his clothing choice a contradiction.

Of course it could just be that a stranger just walked up to him revealing her equally strange feelings.

I stare at him for a few seconds and it all gets quiet. This feeling grows and somehow I feel like I can help him, maybe not in a great, save-his-life kind of way but in a way that matters to him.

Like my mother used to say, "A few words of courage can bring a fallen spirit a moment of peace."

I feel a soft whisper in my ear and suddenly, I can form the words that I need to say.

"Hello," I answer her. Now that I can no longer listen to their thoughts, humans have become an even bigger puzzle. Sam tells me these human feelings become easier to understand. I hope that it's true.

This girl, Evelyn, takes my hand and smiles at me. She looks at me with something I recognize as compassion and, and… maybe understanding?

"You are looking for someone?" she asks me, surprising me.

"Yes,"

"You shouldn't worry too much about it," she tells me with confidence.

"You don't know enough about this to be sure of what you are telling me." Suddenly I feel anger towards this stranger. Why would she tell me something like this?

"I know it doesn't make sense but I have this strange feeling that you need to know that. Whoever it is you are looking for, that person knows what you are going through. That if he," she stops to correct herself "-or she, doesn't want to be found, you won't find him-or her." She stumbles through her words and tries to smile at me.

"You don't know what you are talking about!" Her calm speech makes me agitated. I don't want to hear this from a stranger. From some random human girl who knows nothing about what I'm going through. Who doesn't know how much I am doing to save her life. To save the life of her loved ones, to save her planet. For all their technology, for all their intelligence, they know nothing of what is going on.

"You have to trust that this person you are putting all your faith in knows what he-or she—"

"He," I interrupt her abruptly, completely ignoring everything Dean and Sam have taught me about etiquette.

She just smiles again, completely unfazed, disappointing me a little bit "That he knows what he is doing."

_That He knows what He is doing. _Her words ring in my head. _He knows what He is doing. He knows. He knows._

I think I believe her. But how can someone know so much without knowing anything? I search her face for a sign that she might not be completely who she seems to be, a hint of something not human. She gives me one last smile and once again takes my hand, this time without waiting for me to do anything. She doesn't shake it like we did when she first started talking to me. I just feel her warmth go through me. For a long time I longed to feel what human interaction was like. And now I know. These foreign emotions don't feel too foreign anymore, and I don't dislike them. I find I don't mind her hand because I also feel that she is trying to comfort me and I let her. She understands.

Perhaps being human might not get any easier but maybe, less frustrating?

Looking at his blue eyes, I hope he understands what I am telling him. I know it's what I had to tell him. Something inside told me I should. I let go of his hand and he gives me a questioning look when he sees what I have left there. "You need it more than I do," I explain to him. My mom gave me the Decade Bracelet to help remember her, and I've had it with me since I left home, but it seems like it's time for me let it help someone else. He looks at me for a while longer and I almost feel like he knows what I am thinking. It's not totally improbable. Some even say that what I believe is even more impossible. "Thank you…Sister," he tells me. I have to hold back a giggle at his sudden reverence. "Maybe we'll run into each other again someday, what do you think?"

"Perhaps someday," he answers me sincerely.

I see the clock hanging by the door warning me of how late it is.

"I have to go. Take care of yourself, ok?" He simply nods, and I guess that's all I need. I gather my things and walk out the door.

Sitting in this booth, I had a perfect view of Cas and his scene with the girl right from where I'm sitting. I turn towards the window and see her raise her left hand, the bracelet she had on gone, probably feeling strange without that little extra weight on her wrist. I take my last bite of Cas's rejected pie as Sam and I start to get up and I leave enough money on the table to pay for the all the pie and Sam's so called food. I pick up the extra piece I had ordered for the road. Thinking instead that the pie might be more helpful to Cas.

If he's gonna be hanging out with us he needs to learn how to eat like us. And maybe learn some Winchester home remedies for the heart, or whatever sounds manlier. Yes, Peach pie will do nicely for that.

As we're walking towards the Impala, I catch a glimmer from Cas's hand. He takes a quick look at the silver bracelet before tucking it away in one of the pockets of the trench coat.

Cas is quiet and he's acting a little strangely. Over a girl. Seems like our little boy is growing up.

Remembering what the girl looks like, short cropped curly dark hair, shapeless jacket, knee length skirt over those tights girls seem to wear to keep warm when they wear skirts, comfortable ankle high boots. Not what I'd go for, but I guess he's gotta start somewhere.

I walk up to him and clap him on the back, grinning at him "Cas, you dog. I didn't know you had it in you." He tilts his head in that familiar way and tells me "I do not know what you are talking about."

"That girl was totally into you." I chuckle

"She is not meant for me, she belongs to someone better."

"Come on, Cas! Don't talk like that. Dude, you were totally in. Probably would've taken you to her place if you'd ask." I tell him, trying to cheer him up.

"She is married," he explains.

"Dude, you're not heaven's lapdog anymore. I'm sure breaking another commandment won't put you any higher on their most wanted list. Besides, who could she have found that is better than an honest to goodness Angel? ...Literally." He simply looks at me with a puzzled look in his eyes, like he doesn't understand why I keep insisting.

"She belongs to no man. She belongs to someone far greater than any man," he tells us in that matter-of-fact voice he uses when he's trying to get us to understand something. Looking towards where Sam is standing, I see a click of understanding behind his eyes "She's a nun?"

A nun? Who'd a thought? I guess it explains her though.

Cas sticks his hand in his pocket. He casts his eyes upwards and in a flutter of wings disappears.

Guess its more pie for me.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review, don't be shy, I have ice cream for you!**

**oh and incase you cared to know what I imagined Evelyn to look like, here's a little doodle I did of her **http: // peas-out . deviantart . com /#/ d2pwkwx** (just copy and paste and remove the spaces) I didn't draw Team Free Will because you already know what they look like =]  
**


End file.
